Shameful
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Jack needs something only Pitch could give him. And he will. Warnings: smut, PWP, possible OOCness, swearing, slash, rated NC-17 for a reason, unbeta-ed. My first Rise of the Guardians fic, please be gentle on me. R&Rplease! Sorry, for any mistakes, English isn't my native language.


Title: Shameful  
Author: tenshi6  
Fandom: Rise of the Guardians  
Pairing: Pitch/Jack  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: smut, PWP, possible OOCness, swearing, slash, rated NC-17 for a reason, unbeta-ed  
Summary: Jack needs something only Pitch could give him. And he will.

Shameful

Jack shut his eyes tight then peered through his eyelids. He couldn't believe his eyes. Two boys were kissing passionately on a couch but, it wasn't only a kiss. The taller boy moved his hand under the other's shirt, stroking him intimately. At the next moment, he pushed him down onto the couch and his hand moved southern, to palm his lover's bulge. Jack gulped at the sight and was terrified when he recognised his own bulge. He couldn't believe he was turned on by this scene. He knew he should left but a part of him wanted to stay, to find out what was going to happen. He was too curious. He blushed when the two men stripped each other slowly and though he knew it was very inappropriate to stalk, it was thrilling in a good way. Just knowing it was something forbidden turned him on even more. Then the taller boy moved to the other's hardening erection and took it into his mouth.

"Fuck." Jack swore and finally tore his gaze away and flew back to his lake hastily. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting heavily but not due to the exhaustion of flying. It was because he was having dirty thoughts how it would feel. "It's impossible." He shook his head, knowing pretty well this wish of his would never be fulfilled. Just who exactly would do something like _that_ to him?

He leaned against a large rock and palmed his bulge to ease his painful need. Although it was calming it was nowhere near to satisfy him. He tugged his hoodie up and slid a hand under it, caressing his skin softly but it didn't feel so good. His hands were cold just like his whole body. His fingers wandered upper to caress his nipples while he slid his other hand into his pants but still, nothing seemed to work this time.

"Tch." Jack let out an annoyed sound, trying to find a way to satisfy himself as he was exploring his own body.

"You're such a naughty boy, Jackie~" A strangely familiar voice purred out of nowhere and a second later Pitch Black appeared right in front of Jack.

Jack immediately removed his hands from his body and leapt to his feet in an instant. "Mind your own business." He snarled and turned to leave but Pitch's next words stopped him.

"What a shame." He sighed dramatically. "And here I thought I might help you."

"How?" Jack frowned in suspicion and turned back to the Nightmare King who gave him a knowing smirk.

"I suppose you know it."

Jack's cheeks turned into a rosy shape when Pitch came closer and grabbed his chin softly with one hand, caressing his lower lip with his thumb. "Would you like that?" He whispered in a tone that sent the chill up Jack's spine in a great way.

Jack's chin and lips were almost burning under Pitch's touch but it felt wonderful and Jack cursed the curious part of himself. He wanted to get more of the touch, wanting to know it would feel to be touched by someone. But Pitch seemed to be… 'No, wait.' Jack thought. 'Pitch would be the only one who could help me.' He blushed even deeper at the thought.

"So?" Pitch whispered against his lips and Jack had a hard time keeping his eyes opened.

"O-okay." Jack felt like dying with shame as he heard his own words. However, he already said it aloud; Pitch's growing smirk proved it.

At the next moment Pitch leant forward and pressed his lips against Jack's. A jolt of electricity ran through Jacks whole body and a soft sigh escaped from his lips uncontrollably. It gave Pitch a perfect opportunity to slid his tongue into his mouth, exploring it hastily. Jack pushed his palms against Pitch chest but he was unable to push him away. He knew he must push him away, stop him somehow before it was too late. However, it was already too late since his body thought otherwise. Soon, he grabbed Pitch's coat and pulled him even closer to deepen the kiss, shutting his eyes tight.

Jack could feel Pitch's satisfied smirk against his lips as he was kissing back eagerly. Pitch lips were intoxicating, and though it sounded mad, Jack wanted more of it, more of the heated feeling. Not wanting to give his decision a second thought, Jack decided to progress further and unzipped Pitch's dark coat with shaky fingers, revealing his well-toned chest and abdomen.

He touched the pale skin unsurely and Pitch broke the kiss instantly. "Damn, your touch is freezing cold." He hissed and Jack thought it was over, that even Pitch would reject him. Yeah, he was well aware of the fact that his touch was cold, his whole body was cold and sometimes Jack wondered if even his heart was cold.

'Even Pitch could not help me.' Jack accepted defeated, looking away ashamed and his hand fell from Pitch.

"Want to feel mine?" Pitch offered unexpectedly with a grin and Jack looked back at him with wide eyes. He couldn't hide his happy smile and nodded a bit too quickly for his liking.

Once again, Pitch's hungry lips were connected with his and now Jack willingly let Pitch's tongue slid past through his sparklingly white teeth into his mouth. Jack was kissing back just as hungrily as Pitch while his hands were exploring Pitch's torso.

Pitch moved his hand from Jack's chin to his neck, caressing it softly while his under hand slid under Jack's hoodie. Jack immediately broke the kiss with a loud grasp of enjoyment. Again, Pitch's touch was burning but in a pleasant way and Jack literally lost his mind when Pitch kissed his neck softly.

Jack moaned again and gripped Pitch's hair tightly as the Nightmare King was sucking the skin, leaving a visible mark. Jack didn't care. He would allow Pitch to do anything to him.

Seeing Jack's reaction of these little touches Pitch grinned mischievously. He bit into the soft skin of Jack's neck while he moved his hand downwards from his chest and slid his hand into the boy's pants to palm his erection.

Jack moaned loudly in pleasure no matter how hard he tried to hold it back. It was just too much. The fact that Pitch was making him feel like this drove Jack mad.

"You enjoy it, right?" Pitch pulled back to see the boy's flushed expression.

"Of course." Jack admitted it reluctantly, trying hard to concentrate on Pitch's words while the Nightmare King was palming his already hard erection.

"Then you will certainly _love_ this." Pitch whispered against his ear, biting the shell playfully while he started to move his fist up and down on Jack's manhood.

"Ahh- wait." Jack panicked and gripped Pitch's hair tighter.

Pitch silenced him by pressing a finger against his lips. "You don't want to stop in midway, do you?" Jack gulped then shut his eyes tight and shook his head. "Good boy." Pitch grinned then gave him another deep, mind-blowing kiss.

A few minutes later Pitch could feel that Jack was close to his limit but he was sure he wouldn't give him what he wanted so easily. A bit of teasing wouldn't hurt, would it?

He broke the kiss and removed his hand from Jack's shaft. The boy opened his eyes slowly, looking at Pitch unsurely.

"Really Jack, it's unfair you have all the fun." Pitch said disapprovingly and Jack frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked in a bit shaky tone though he already suspected the answer but decided to play along.

"To beg for it. Beg for me to finish it." Pitch stated after a few seconds of silence and to his greatest surprise, Jack gave him a naughty smirk.

"I have a better idea." He leant forward, his lips almost touching Pitch's and he whispered in a sexiest tone Pitch had ever heard "Take me."

Now it was Pitch's turn to gulp thick at the offer, never expecting for something like this. He didn't plan to go further than a blowjob and a bit of teasing but it was an offer he could not turn down. Jack was practically offering himself and it was a now or never chance. It took him a few moments to collect himself then smirked back at Jack.

"Fine. I'll show you what _real heat_ is."

It was a moment when Jack could have officially announced that he had gone mad and was not worth for the guardian title but he cared less now. Instead, he let Pitch to pull him down, sitting in his lap. If Jack's mind hadn't been clouded with desire he would have cared. But now, he just simply enjoyed it.

Pitch pulled his hoodie off then tugged his own pants down somehow, revealing his erection. Jack also took his pants off and was now sitting naked in Pitch's lap, waiting for the Nightmare King to abuse his body.

Pitch moved to lick his nipples while his other hand caressed Jack's ass, gripping it from time to time. Jack couldn't help but moan as Pitch draw small circles on his nipples with his hot tongue. He wrapped his arms around Pitch then arched his back slightly when a finger was pushed into him.

He didn't expect for that but it didn't feel bad. Soon, Pitch added another finger, making scissoring movements to prepare him. Jack winced in discomfort and Pitch gave him a small peck on his lips, making him to forget it. Finally, Pitch added a third finger, trying to prepare Jack properly. Jack hissed in pain and leant forward, wanting Pitch to claim his lips again, to make him feel better. Pitch gladly granted his wish while he moved his fingers in the boy, using his free hand to stroke Jack's erection at a painfully slow pace. He knew it would drive Jack mad.

Soon, he removed his fingers and lifted Jack a bit to place his manhood at the boy's entrance. "Relax." He said seriously as he grabbed Jack's hips tight and then pushed the boy down.

"Ahh!" Jack cried in pain, pushing his head into Pitch's chest, trying to calm himself down while the Nightmare King was stroking his back slowly with one hand.

"It's okay, Jack. Relax and it will be better." Pitch whispered softly and Jack couldn't believe it was the Nightmare King.

Pitch wasn't himself. He was evil and cruel, always looking for a way to spread darkness and fear in the world but with him, he was understanding and gentle and caring. It was confusing.

A few minutes later Jack calmed down and pulled back, rolling his hips slightly. It was still uncomfortable but not painful.

Pitch got the sign and rolled his hips, too, earning a small moan from Jack. He gave him an encouraging grin and Jack grinned back and nodded. He started riding on Pitch's erection, lifting himself a bit up then sitting down, impaling himself. Pitch helped him by holding his hips steadily and Jack was more than satisfied when he heard the Nightmare King's moan.

He wanted to make him moan again so he sat down on him once again, moaning loudly in pleasure. He could feel Pitch's erection twitch inside him and he couldn't help a smirk tugging up the corners of his mouth.

"Don't get so full of yourself." Pitch locked his gaze with Jack and grinned mysteriously. At the next moment, he pushed his hips up just when Jack sat down, and his erection slid deeper in the boy, hitting a certain spot that made him see stars.

"Oh, fuck!" Jack grasped in ecstasy as he threw his head back, riding on Pitch's manhood faster than before, wanting his sweet spot being hit again. "Pitch… ahh.. my legs… I can't-ngh." Jack panted as his legs were too weak and it was almost painful. For his luck, Pitch wasn't in a teasing mood now and they switched positions in an instant.

Now, Jack was lying on his back, his legs spread wide as Pitch was on top of him, pounding in and out of his small body while he held Jack's wrists pinned down.

"You like it?" Pitch asked in a husky tone and Jack buckled his hips when he stopped.

"Yes." Jack groaned, rolling his hips helplessly but Pitch only smirked at him.

"Then beg for it." He whispered cruelly against his lips, touching it slightly.

"Dammit, Pitch, just fucking move!" Jack snarled but no matter how hard he tried to free his hands, it was hopeless. Also, Pitch, being a dirty bastard, pulled out of him completely and the loss of feeling was getting to become unbearable. Jack needed Pitch to continue, to make him cum.

Pitch only smirked at him instead of a reply and Jack rolled his eyes then reluctantly said "please".

Pitch placed the tip of his erection at Jack's entrance and though it was also maddening for him, he didn't push in. He wanted Jack to ask for it properly and Jack knew that.

"Pitch." Jack moaned the name seductively. "I want you. Please."

Pitch couldn't control himself anymore and he thrust into Jack with one swift movement, making him to see stars again. He sped up, practically pounding Jack into the ground but neither of them cared. All Jack could think about was Pitch and the amazing feeling inside of him. His whole body was on fire and when Pitch grabbed his erection with one hand he came, moaning "Pitch" shamelessly.

Soon, the Nightmare King reached his orgasm and he came, too, filling Jack with his seed. His arms were trembling slightly as he tried not to collapse on Jack. He was about to pull out of him and leave when Jack suddenly grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a weak, sloppy kiss.

"Really Jack, what would the Guardians think of you now?" Pitch teased after the kiss.

"Well, they don't have to know about it, right?" Jack grinned.

Pitch grinned back though he shook his head disapprovingly. "You're such a naughty boy."

Jack shrugged. "That's why you're here." He pointed out.

Pitch didn't reply only removed himself from Jack and got dressed. Jack was still a bit dizzy due to his orgasm but he managed to get to his feet and he dressed up, too. He tried not to look miserably but he was upset that Pitch was leaving already. It was crazy.

"Then, see you later." Pitch walked to him and gave him a last, passionate kiss before disappearing. "You're always welcomed to my lair." His voice echoed in the chilly air and Jack grinned to himself.

This later would be sooner than Pitch would think.


End file.
